spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KaiserRedGamer/Kaiser Red's Sandbox
Space Agency So, I just want to write about my sandbox, I don't know why. "Space Agency" is name of sandbox. And this is set in a alternate history. Objects: HOM satellites * Skylab 3 - Similar to real-life Skylab * Raumburg Adler - German for "Station Eagle". German space station, 75% destroyed of its original configuration because of a runaway British Station refuel silo. All that remains is the core * Tiangong Central Station - A modular Chinese space station. Located in the Ionosphere, as it houses some scientific satellites * WorldNet Large Comms. Sat. - Large Comms. Sat. * Trinocular ''Telescope - Telescope docked to ADS Sensor Wing * Odin Geo-MIssile Station ''(de-orbited) - Launches ICBMs to other countries, de-orbited a few months earlier as it has no more use due to the wane of the Age of Conflict, but re-entered at the wrong time and place, thus spilling explosive and radioactive material near the Yellowstone Volcano in the USA Orbiting/Landed objects in other planets *Odin Lunar Command - Core command of the Odin Missile Space System, but does not launch missiles to other countries on HOM, instead launches missiles to other planets for research purposes (like exposing water on RED) as the Odin Geo-Missile Station has de-orbited and burned up in re-entry, thus spilling radioactive matter from the warheads. Landed on LUN. *Solar Probe Amaterasu - Japanese solar probe. Currently orbiting SOL. *Mandrayaan 1 - Indian Martian probe. Mission completed, escaped RED orbit. Interstellar objects in solar system * MerVeStation - "Mercury Venus Station", basically a station in Point Inner, A point where EMA, KAT, and JOR are all detected in the NaviComp * Mir-Salyut 7 or Mir-DOS7 - MSS but has oxygen garden and another hub at rear and CSgt generator * International Solar Orbit Station (ISOS or ISS) - A station outside HOM influence in solar orbit, looks similar to International Space Station, but has docking arm and other gizmos * Ferry Station - A transport station docking the "FERRY" ( A S-A L carrying passengers outside HOM orbit) * Odin Enceladus Station - A habitation, refueling, and recharging station for deep space exploration. * SAT - Large comms. satellite that allows communication with Inner Planets probes and objects, particularly the MerVeStation. Also used as a waypoint toward the station or other planets. * DSN - Relays information to Outer Planets and Interstellar Space objects, like the Odin Enceladus Station. Outside solar system (usually probes) * Navigator 1 - A probe sent to explore outer planets, and went orbiting the Milky Way. Traveling at 3/4 the speed of light, it has already went around the Oort Cloud and went slingshot back to the SOL system! It has been detected already, and has slowed down to 10% the speed of light. Now not the furthest object in the Solar System. * Navigator 2A - If Nav1 went orbiting the Milky Way, Nav2A went counterorbit and is heading toward the Milky Way's core. Nav2 is no longer able to be contacted as it is too far from the solar system. (Nav1 and Nav2A are identical.) * Navigator 2B - (currently in HOM) a modular large reusable probe, and just used for outer solar orbit. Has lots of functions, like * Navigator 3 - (basically Voyager X with Truss Large in between) - Similar in function to Nav1, but more compact. Currently the second furthest man-made object in the solar system. Now the furthest object from SOL, at a whopping 40k+ units away! MORE TO COME! (PLUS PICTURES) Category:Blog posts Category:Community Sandboxes